Fire and Diamonds
by LaDeDaDays
Summary: Leo has feelings for Hazel. Hazel has feelings for Leo. Frank knows this. A love triangle can only mean one thing, drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**FRANK**

He'd seen it coming. The signs were clear. He'd been walking onto the Argo II's deck with Hazel's coke when he saw them. Hazel was laughing. A full-belly laugh, that caused tears to glisten in her eyes. Frank had never elicited such a glorious sound from his girlfriend. But _he _had. Leo Valdez stood next to her, his eyes twinkling with mischief and…attraction? A fierce burning started in Frank's gut. Hazel was his girlfriend. His best friend, he trusted her with his life – literally. Yet, Leo and Hazel had a time old connection that Frank was worried about. Frank had been there for Hazel. Welcomed her with open arms into New Rome and helped her adjust. He'd developed feelings for her as more than a friend and he'd been so sure that she felt the same way. But now…now it was different.

**LEO**

Leo and Hazel had been laughing and joking around for a good five minutes before either of them noticed Frank standing a few feet away. He was gripping a dripping bottle of coke so hard that his knuckles were ivory white. The laughter died in Leo's throat as he met Frank's burning eyes. How could he be so stupid, Hazel was _Frank's_ girl – not his. Great-grandfather or not. Hazel's golden eyes glinted with confusion as she looked at his solemn expression. She turned to look behind her.

"Frank there you are." She grinned, "Thank you!" She reached out to take the sweating bottle and took a sip. Hazel's face contorted into a grimace with the taste but it was quickly replaced with her usual happy grin. That was right Hazel didn't even like coke, didn't Frank know that? Obviously not. Idiot, thought Leo maliciously.

"It's the least I could do for _my_ girlfriend." Frank replied as he pulled her into his embrace. The last part had been aimed at Leo and he glared at the son of Mars with malice. Turning around to face the dying sunset Leo busied himself with checking the compass and other such captain-y things.

He heard them kissing and his teeth clenched in anger and jealousy. "Hey, love birds, mind swapping spit elsewhere" he shot over his shoulder. "Some people gotta actually work here ya know." He spun around with his arm crossed, glaring at the two (still hugging) Romans.

Frank turned a furious shade of purple and took a step towards Leo but Hazel stopped him.

"It's ok Frank" she cooed, "Let's take this somewhere the great _captain_ won't see." She twisted her head slightly so that Leo could see the look of pure anger aimed directly at him.

"Yeah," Leo muttered, "You do that now, run along." He flicked his hand in a shooing motion. Hazel's face flushed, fury shining in her eyes. She grabbed Franks hand and tugged him away. She didn't notice – or didn't care - that she had created a perfect gold nugget in her place. Leo sighed as he watched her retreating figure, her slight body dwarfed by Frank's immense size. He bent over to pick up the piece of gold.

Leo was no stranger to rejection. That didn't mean he liked it. He gripped the nugget tightly, pulled back his arm and let the nugget soar into the sunset. "This time" he whispered, "I won't be the one left behind." A mischievous smile stretched across his tanned face as a plan formed in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**HAZEL**

Hazel was furious, _how dare he?_ She stomped down the corridor dragging a bewildered Frank behind her.

"Hazel?" Frank asked softly – trying to placate his livid girlfriend. "Are you ok? Do you want me to go talk to Valdez?"

"No!" Hazel shrieked and spun around. Frank stepped back at his girlfriend's sudden outburst. Hazel flushed red, what was she thinking? Here standing in front of her was her lovely, sweet boyfriend and she was angry over someone else.

"I-I'm sorry Frank," she sighed as she reached out for his hand. Frank gently tugged her into his arms and she was surrounded by his warmth.

"It's alright Hazel," he murmured into her fly-away curls. "I don't understand but I'll be here if you need me." He smiled down at her and Hazel felt a pang for her considerate boyfriend, he knew her like no one else. Well, almost no one.

With one last squeeze Frank left her alone with her thoughts. Shaking her head she made her way back to the deck. She needed to see the stars, even when she was a little girl the stars had always comforted her. Once aboard the deck she craned her neck back to watch the winking stars in the velvet expanse of the night. A chilly wind wrapped itself around Hazel tossing her curls around her head like Medusa's snakes. She clutched her elbows, trying to keep warm, when suddenly…she was. Delicious warmth seeped through her shivering limbs as a warm hand gently touched her arm.

"Hey" Leo said softly, "I thought you might be cold so I…" He gestured to the small ball of fire he held cupped in his palm. The fire cast shadows across his face and made his dark eyes flash and turned his skin the colour of liquid gold.

Hazel looked at him and felt the wave of rage surfacing once again, and this time she would not contain it.

**Leo**

Leo knew he had been a jerk earlier and he knew that Hazel was furious. He could see it in her amber eyes.

"Before you go all diva crazy at me just let me explain" he said quickly, holding his hands up as if those alone could hold back the steaming girl. Hazel crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "You have 30 seconds, you better make this good".

Leo took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, I really didn't mean to it just sort of came out. Frank was just – ugh and you were _kissing _him and I hated it and it wasn't cool of me. I mean I'm the captain of this freaking ship and I lost my cool and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry for being an ass. You didn't deserve that but please, please don't hit me." Leo finished speaking with barely any breath left. He closed his eyes, anticipating the wrath of her blow, but nothing came.

Cautiously he opened one eye, then the other. Hazel was staring at him with her mouth hanging open. Slowly the corner of her mouth began to twitch and she began to smile, then, she laughed. Leo stared at the cackling girl who was clearly losing her mind. Hazel was holding her stomach as she continued to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"You are such an _idiot_ Valdez." She gasped between chuckles. By this time Leo was laughing too and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I know," he conceded. "But I'm your idiot." She stopped laughing and looked at him with a funny expression on her face.

"Leo…I…er," she was interrupted by the shrill cry of the dinner bell. The two teens had slowly been inching closer together and they both blinked confused, as if awaking from a strange dream world that only contained them.

Leo cleared his throat. "We should be getting back inside." Hazel wasn't looking at him when she answered that they should and Leo couldn't help but wonder what she was going to say to him.

**A.N - Hello! Sorry that has taken so long to update - I was momentarily overwhelmed by the response I got for my meagre first attempt at fanfiction. THANK YOU! This, although it's short, will hopefully satisfy you for a while. I'll kick my brain into gear one of theses days but until then - suggestions, requests and critiques are all welcome. Once again, thanks bunches. And expect more LeoxHazel a.s.a.p! **

**Love, **

**LaDeDaDays**

**P.S I know my grammar is rubbish (not my strong point) but just bare with for now. I'll get one of my good friends to check it for me from now on. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**LEO**

Dinner was a tense affair. Neither Leo nor Hazel would meet each other's gaze, sitting rigidly and eating little. Frank was talking to Hazel in vain as she only contributed in monosyllabic words and nodding or shaking her head. Leo scowled down at his plate as Frank pushed back a wayward curl from Hazel's face and tucked it behind her ear. Looking around the table, Leo couldn't help but feel alone. Annabeth and Percy's heads were bent closely together, blonde and black strands twining together, as they discussed and argued battle strategies. Piper and Jason were looking at each other with gooey, love filled eyes, bleagh. Coach Hedge was in his cabin, probably gulping down tin cans and yelling profanities at the tv.

Smiling mischievously, Leo let loose a loud, echoing belch.

"Urgh," said Piper, holding her nose. "You pig Leo". Percy and Jason were cackling with laughter, Annabeth was glaring at him and Frank looked completely disgusted. Hazel however was hiding a smile behind her hand and looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Well," said Leo stretching his arms behind his head, "better out than in I always say." Jason leaned over to high five him and Percy gave him too thumbs up. Annabeth snorted and shook her head fondly and left the table, kissing the top of Percy's head as she did so. Percy smiled wickedly and quickly leapt up from the table. He ran after Annabeth and smoothly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. They could hear Annabeth's muffled protests and laughter as the door closed behind them.

Chuckling, Leo reached for the water jug just as Hazel did the same. As their hands touched a shot of electrical tingles danced up his arm and they both pulled their hands away. Leo met Hazel's golden eyes as they stared at each other. Whatever Leo had felt, Hazel had too. Time seemed to slow down as Leo got lost in the swirling toffee pools of Hazel's eyes. His gaze dropped to her parted lips and he wondered what it'd be like to kiss her, whether she'd taste of warm sugar and chocolate. Hazel ripped her eyes away as Frank coughed and he kissed her. An inferno blazed in Leo's stomach and he felt a stab of pain in his chest. He pushed himself up suddenly, hands burning the wooden table and his chair clattering to the floor. Hazel and Frank broke apart with the noise and all eyes on the table were on him.

"I-I'm going to check on the engine." He muttered and tore from the room, ignoring the scorched handprints on the table and Hazel's lingering gaze.

**HAZEL**

It had been a week since the incident in the mess hall and Hazel had barely seen Leo at all. Whenever they met in the corridors he turned around or completely ignored her. If she entered the same room as him he'd make an excuse and leave. Despite Frank's continuous advances and many displays of affection she felt lonely and not to mention confused. Frank was her steady life raft, a constant on this crazy quest they had embarked on. However, Leo was a live flame; unpredictable, hot, passionate and…alive. She felt hurt and angry about how he was treating her and decided that enough was enough, she'd find out what his problem was and deal with it. There's no time better than the present and since the others are out getting supplies, it was just her and Leo.

With determination on her side, she marched through the underbelly of the ship, slamming open doors and calling Leo's name. He wasn't in the mess hall, the gym or his cabin. Hazel stopped in her tracks, smacking her forehead she exclaimed aloud.

"The engine room, Hazel!" she turned on the spot and sprinted down the corridors. "Why didn't you think of that before?" She skidded to a halt outside the engine room's metal door. She could feel the heat radiating from behind it as she put her hands against it and pushed it open.

The wave of heat nearly knocked her over. _How could Leo work at this temperature? _She swiped sweat from her forehead and peered into the dimly lit room, the only light came from a raging fire in the centre and a few lights on the wall. The harsh clang of metal on metal rang through the scorching air and Hazel followed it.

As she got closer she heard words through the unforgiving slams of Leo's hammer.

"Stupid…no point…Hazel…mine…kissing…Frank…ass" Leo punctuated the last word with a ferocious pound that caused sparks to fly around his head like scarlet fireflies.

"Leo?" she asked quietly. Leo spun around with is hammer raised, ready to fight off an intruder. Hazel gasped, Leo wasn't wearing a shirt. Despite being slight in build Leo's arms were roped with lean muscle from working at the kiln, his shoulders were strong and his skin glistened with sweat.

"Oh." Said Leo stiffly, "it's you."

Anger flared in her stomach, reminding her of why she was down here in the first place.

"Yeah it's me," she fisted her hands into her hips. "Or have you forgotten that we were both left in charge of the ship? Oh, that's right; you've been avoiding me for the last week! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Hazel nothing at all" he said robotically as he turned back to his work. Hazel grabbed his arm to stop him and was instantly flooded with the same delicious tingles she'd felt in the mess hall the other week.

"Don't lie to me Valdez," she said as she tugged him to face her. "Don't you ever lie to me."

That was the last straw for Leo. "Well what do you want me to say Haze?" he exclaimed. "That I like watching you and Frank together? That I want to feel like someone is stabbing my in the chest every time he kisses you? How would you like it if the girl you lo-"

Hazel wad dumbstruck. _Haze?_ She hadn't heard that in a long time, not since Sammy. Did Leo have feelings for her?

"The girl you what Leo?" She stepped closer to him. "The girl you what?"

Leo looked down at his shoes and kicked at the floor. Slowly he lifted his eyes to hers and held her gaze.

"How would you like it if the girl you love was with someone else?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, LaDeDaDays here! The chapter you have all been waiting for! Drum roll please...**

**Enjoy ;) I hope it lives up to what you imagined. **

**LEO**

There he'd said it. What was the matter with him? When had he become _that_ guy? The guy who tells a girl, a taken girl for that matter, he loves her. The girl in question hadn't said anything. Her features are frozen in shock, mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. _Leo Valdez, you are an idiot._ Jason would kick his ass for this. He'd say that a good guy would back off, Hazel was Frank's girlfriend and, despite the animosity between the two boys, Leo knew that stealing Frank's girl would not go down well with the team.

Leo sighed, he knew what he had to do but that didn't mean he could be a little…wicked for a little while.

**HAZEL**

She could barely speak. All the air had fled her lungs when Leo had uttered the very words currently flying around her head. _The girl you love. The girl you love. The girl he LOVES. Oh gods, snap out of it Hazel._ "I-I-I…you…I…what the…you love…guh." She sputtered, but her garbled retort was lost when Leo's lips captured hers, effectively silencing her.

The scorching heat of the machine room swelled and wrapped itself around her but she barely felt it. She was the daughter of Pluto (or Hades to her Greek companions) and could take the fiery infernos of hell if she had to. Leo's lips were soft yet demanding as he fought for dominance but she wouldn't give up so easily. Her hands crept up to tangle themselves in his wild hair. His arms had slipped around her waist and pulled her towards him roughly in a way Frank never would. Frank always treated her like glass because of their height difference but Leo handled her as if he knew she could take it, and would take it.

Tearing her mouth away, Hazel sucked in the air to feed her starved lungs. Her heart was hammering against her ribs with the speed of a flamenco dancer's rapid footsteps. She was pleased to note that Leo's chest was heaving in unison with hers. She peered up into his eyes and started giggling. Leo had a dreamy, goofy smile plastered across his flushed face, his eyes bright with dancing fires at the core. Hazel had of course noticed how similar Leo and his great-grandfather, Sammy, looked like; but today she saw the differences and she liked what she saw. His eyes drew her in and she lost herself in their dark chocolate depths.

"Haze," Leo said hoarsely, a pang went through her and she smiled at him. "Gods, that was something else wasn't it. I mean I thought I was the only one but gods that was freaking amazing!" Leo babbled on but he was suddenly halted when Hazel pressed her pointer finger against his lips.

"Shut up repair boy and kiss me again." She whispered, looking out from under her lashes to hide her flaming red cheeks.

"Yes m'aam" replied her repair boy as he lifted her chin with calloused fingers and leant in.

Electric tingles sparkled up her spine as their lips met and Leo chuckled at her intake of surprised breath. She inhaled Leo's warm scent of cinnamon and fire and opened her mouth, desperate to try and savour his spicy taste. Their tongues danced in an exotic tango. Hazel had never felt anything like it. She groaned as Leo bit down on her bottom lip and felt him smile at the response she'd made. A delicious light filled her as they kisses became less passionate and gentled to a more lazy pace, as if they had all the time in the world. Hazel's hands travelled down Leo's muscular arms, like she was trying to memorise their topography.

Leo started to kiss down her neck and was murmuring sweet nothings softly into her caramel skin. Hazel smiled in shock as she realised he wasn't whispering anything other than her name, only her name. Hazel hugged him closer, the world felt like it was rocking with the collision of their bodies. Leo stopped his administrations and looked up, puzzled. Hazel looked at him with confusion, the realisation hit, the Argo was rocking violently. Hazel stumbled and Leo steadied her. The looked into each other's eyes and came to a silent agreement. Their moment of passion forgotten, they both turned and sprinted for the door, knowing that whatever was on the deck was about to do a lot more damage than their secret rendezvous.

**There! It's done! Phew. It's short, I know apologies. Thank you for reading it and you're brilliant comments have made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside so thumbs up from me to all of you. **

**Cyber hugs to you all!**

**LaDeDaDays x**

**P.S. I'll try to update more regularly but knowing me... unlikely. Just know I am working on it whenever I can squeeze it in. You can follow me on tumblr at .com if you want to receive updates and also if you want any requests I'll squeeze them in.**

**Cheers m'dears again :)**

**LDDD x**


End file.
